gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Packie is a member of the Irish Mob and the youngest brother of the McReary family. He acts as a boss, partner, and friend in the game. Once the player has Packie's friendship and respect percentages to a certain level, Niko may call Packie and request a car bomb. Packie will leave it in the player's general location, and once picked up it may be attached to any vehicle and remote detonated via cell phone. Biography Packie McReary was born into a life of crime; with his three older brothers all criminals of various stripes (Gerald a mobster, Derrick a former IRA volunteer and Francis a petty thief turned corrupt cop), there was little chance of him taking a different path. Packie's aggressive personality and criminal lifestyle has led to his incarceration in juvenile detention, and later prison, although he has not spent as much time 'inside' as his brother, Gerry. Personality Packie has an addictive personality, as seen in his predilection for alcohol and cocaine; like Niko, he has a blasé attitude towards violence, but expresses none of Niko's sense of guilt. Many of his issues may arise from his upbringing, particularly from his late father, a violently abusive alcoholic whom Packie blames for the McReary Mob's fall from influence. Packie eventually tells Niko that he was almost molested by their father, but Gerry stopped him and beat their father to a pulp before his suicide; he calls his father a 'pervert' and condemns his memory to "the seventh circle of Hell". Packie is portrayed as a tormented individual, suppressing his emotions under a macho, wisecracking facade; nonetheless, he and Niko become good friends, and Packie feels that he can trust and confide in Niko. Although, he is more square then he may seem. GTA IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operated independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent, and working as a hired gun for the Italian Mafia (specifically the Pegorino Family). Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through a mutual business partner, cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. The duo ambushed the Triads at the Algonquin docks, stealing a shipment of knock-off prescription drugs, and eventually peformed a daring raid of the Ancelottis' Colony Island warehouse, stealing a sizeable amount of cash. Their next job was a bank robbery on the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin. Packie and Niko were accompanied by Michael Keane and Derrick McReary, all in suits and disguised with balaclavas. During the robbery, Packie and Derrick began arguing, which distracted the gang long enough for a vigilante to shoot Michael dead. The job gone awry, the remaining three shot their way out through several police barricades, and escaped through the subway tunnels. After the Bank Job After the bank job, Packie continued to do family business; he joined Niko in the liberation and subsequent execution of Aiden O'Malley at Derrick's bidding, and aided in the kidnapping for ransom of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. This kidnapping led to another gunfight on Charge Island, with Niko and Packie pitted against the lackeys of Niko's old enemy Rodislav Bulgarin. Although their ransom plan failed, they had survived, and Niko earned great respect in Packie's eyes. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers; nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan (confident that Kate would not "put out", in any case). It is revealed in the credits for The Ballad of Gay Tony, that Packie left Liberty City with a duffel bag, probably the money from the Bank Heist, to an unknown location. More than likely, he probably went to visit Ireland, although fans speculate he headed for San Andreas as he headed west. Although there is no current comformation of this yet. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge (Boss) *Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) *Three Leaf Clover (Boss) *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker (Semi-Boss) *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Packie and his brother Derrick kill Reaper in retaliation for murdering Michael Keane. *Triads in Harboring a Grudge. *Many police and NOOSE members in the mission Three Leaf Clover, and Tunnel of Death. *Ancelotti members in the mission Waste Not Want Knots. *Albanian gangsters in the mission Undertaker. *Some of Rodislav Bulgarin's gangsters in Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. LCPD Database record Surname: McReary First Name: Patrick "Packie" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1998 - Grand Larceny *2000 - Hijacking *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Youngest brother and employee of Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of robberies and hijackings. *Arrested with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. *Believed to be working as muscle for the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Trivia *According to Gerry, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms. *In an easter egg, if you position the camera in such a way that you can see inside Packie's head, you will see a small cube with a picture of a brain on it. *Packie tells Niko that he has never left Liberty City; when drunk, however, he says, "I'm going to Ireland Niko, I'm gonna fucking go." (which, as revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony , wasn't a lie, for during the credits of TBoGT, he is seen leaving Liberty City on a plane) *Following the Bank Robbery, Packie purchases a bright red Comet, which is revealed when Luis and Tony Prince are following him around in a Helicopter in the mission Ladie's Night in The Ballad Of Gay Tony. *Packie tends to sing Danny Boy after drinking. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, the player can go back and kill Niko Bellic and Packie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBO7Yu_daI0&feature=SeriesPlayList&p=EF34C450BA94E036, although he has extraordinary health and his death won't effect the timeline. *The McReary family's noses look like Niko Bellic's nose and Packie looks like the spitting image of Niko Bellic, with the same sort of head shape and body shape. External links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick